


Chance Meetings

by luisamachowski



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisamachowski/pseuds/luisamachowski
Summary: A running joke between a time lady and her TARDIS leads to a rather unexpected meeting.it is a submission for an online exchange called missed connections.
Kudos: 1





	Chance Meetings

There were several things the Lumiat planned on doing that evening, though it might be morning already she never kept track of it. First she’d planned on going to the marketplace in Astoria V's seventh moon for some spices, then after lunch (which she didn’t really need) her path would lead to this idyllic planet far off on the universe's borders. And then tomorrow she’d deal with herself. Quite literally. The Lumiat was not looking forward to confronting Missy again.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." The TARDIS simply laughed through their telepathic link.  
  
Every once in a while it made fun of her trying to be like a certain other time lord by changing its outer appearance. It wasn’t unusual for it to take that familiar blue box shape just for kicks, so the time lady didn’t think twice about going inside. Had her mind been more focused, it would have noticed everything wrong in less than a second. It took her precisely thirty three ones to do so as it was.  
  
First her brains thought 'these certainly don’t look like my walls’ while putting down several carrier bags in a corner. As her eyes traveled up, they fell upon a gallery around what most definitely wasn’t her console room. Hers didn’t have all of those bookshelves or packets of eaten crisps left around. If those two firsts weren’t proof enough something was wrong, the pair of rather bushy eyebrows that shot up in surprise sure did the trick.  
  
"Who are you and how did you get into my TARDIS?" His Scottish accent lit up a proverbial light bulb, bushy eyebrows making her take a step back.  
  
Shit.   
  
"The first thing is easy to answer, I’m the Lumiat." She reached out a hand. "About that second part, that’s kind of a funny story."


End file.
